


Знаки, которые мы носим

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о том, каким магом мог бы вырасти Коннор.<br/>Присутствует лёгкое АУ относительно сюжета Инквизиции, возможен ООС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаки, которые мы носим

***

Замок кажется чужим, незнакомым. Столько беспорядка в комнатах, столько трудно отчищаемых пятен... В коридорах странно пахнет — сладковато и мерзостно, как от сдохшей за шкафом крысы. Как от многих-многих дохлых крыс.

 

У служанки, моющей пол, перевязана голова. Повязка прилегает слишком плотно и под тканью нет силуэта ушей.

 

Всех собак на псарне пришлось убить. Говорят они сошли с ума — влияние демона. Коннор плакал, когда узнал об этом: там были и совсем крошечные щенки, и с одним он совсем было подружился...

 

По озеру плывут погребальные лодки. Прежде чем горящая стрела попадает на залитую маслом древесину, можно успеть увидеть устроенных в лодках мертвецов. Некоторые лежат в броне или нарядной одежде, сложив руки на оружии или инструментах ремесла. Другие завёрнуты в ткань с ног до головы, чтобы небо и люди не видели обезображенных ранами или разложением тел. В некоторых лодках поместились целые семьи, в некоторых — только маленькие свёртки.

Много-много маленьких свёртков.

 

А Коннор жив. Никто не прирезал его, как мабари, подпавшего под демоническую власть и привыкшего к человеческому — и эльфийскому — мясу. Никто не завернул его в чистое полотно, чтобы отправить в вечный путь через огненные врата.

 

— Я не очень помню, что вы сделали, — говорит он тощему усталому эльфу с запавшими бессонными глазами. — Но мама говорит, что я должен сказать вам «спасибо». Что вы спасли меня.

«Зачем вы это сделали?» — хочет спросить Коннор.

— Как вы это сделали? — спрашивает он.

Эльф кладёт ему на голову четырёхпалую калечную руку и кратко улыбается — безрадостно, но одобрительно. 

— Тебя научат, — просто говорит он.

 

***

 

В Кинлохе не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, когда все перестают пялиться на него как на какую-то экзотическую зверушку — а это происходит быстро, благо в восстанавливающемся Круге много новичков, пусть никто из них не известен как жертва демона, едва не уничтожившая замок и целую деревню со всеми обитателями.

 

— А вы научите нас сражаться с демонами? — спрашивает он Первого Чародея Ирвинга, когда их впервые собирают всех вместе, чтобы рассказать об их перспективах.

«Чтобы такое больше никогда не повторилось», — добавляет он мысленно.

— Безусловно, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Первый Чародей. — На это мы обратим особое внимание в свете недавних событий.

Он переглядывается с самым главным храмовником.

Коннор доволен. И почему мама не хотела отпускать его сюда?

 

***

 

Коннор прилежный ученик, все говорят, что он станет ответственным и достойным уважения представителем Круга.

 

В Кинлохе хорошо. В замке никогда не было достаточно детей его возраста, с которыми ему разрешали бы водиться, а здесь всем безразлично, кто твои родители. Играть в свободное время не запрещается, и у Коннора скоро появляются друзья.

 

Родители навещают его часто — в первый год. Потом отец перестаёт приезжать, мама говорит, что ему приходится проводить всё время в столице, что он нужен королю. Потом исчезает и она. В письмах объясняет, что должна быть рядом с мужем, но Коннор знает: она просто не могла больше жить среди людей, пострадавших по вине её недальновидности и глупости. Даже ради сына не могла. 

Коннор не осуждает. Он бы тоже не смог, зная, что в Редклиффе не осталось ни одной семьи, не потерявшей близких или друзей из-за него.  
На второй год мать пишет ему, что снова ждёт ребёнка. Коннор рад, ведь он не может быть наследником, значит отцу нужен другой. Ребёнок, не запятнанный поцелуем Тени, тот, кто будет с гордостью носить родовой герб, а не церковную эмблему Круга. Тот, кто со временем примет его дела, силу и славу, преумножит или умалит их.

 

Может, тогда отец простит Коннору всё, что тот натворил в своём слепом желании помочь и спасти.

 

***

 

Через полгода ему впервые пишет отец. Так Коннор узнаёт, что у него теперь есть сёстра, а его мать умерла родами.

 

***

 

Коннору пятнадцать, когда Первый Чародей Ирвинг зовёт его в свой кабинет, любезно приглашает сесть и, дежурно расспросив о жизни и успехах (будто ему не известно о них больше, чем самому Коннору), сообщает:

— Твой отец развил весьма кипучую деятельность, добиваясь твоего перевода в Тевинтерский Круг. Кажется, он писал самой Верховной жрице. Я не сообщил об этом раньше, чтобы не обнадёживать тебя впустую. Кажется, эрл Эамон полагает, что в Тевинтере твоя жизнь станет намного более... лёгкой и приятной. Должен сказать, он добился определённых успехов. Сейчас дело как раз дошло до того этапа, когда мне следует составить свою рекомендацию. И, видишь ли, я подумал, что стоит спросить тебя самого. На случай, если у тебя имеется собственное мнение о своей дальнейшей судьбе.

По голосу этого нельзя заподозрить, но Коннор уверен, что Первый Чародей прячет в бороде усмешку лишённую какого бы то ни было уважения к лучшим семьям королевства. Взгляд его острый, совсем не стариковский.

Коннор молчит, оглушённый новостью. На юге часто верят, что в Тевинтере мага ждёт ни с чем не сравнимая свобода. Там даже настоящих храмовников нет, маги сами правят страной, с гордостью носят собственные гербы, и никто не смеет смотреть на них как на заразившихся скверной. Можно колдовать чуть ли ни посреди улицы, и тебе ничего за это не будет.

Другие говорят, что все тевинтерские маги давно стали одержимыми, но Коннор в это не верит — они наверняка умеют справляться с демонами, не то Империя не просуществовала бы так долго. Узнать их методики было бы полезно... вот только Коннор не думает, что стойкие слухи о распространённости в Тевинтере магии крови не имеют под собой никакой почвы.

К тому же он не думает, что сможет жить в месте, где человека можно продать и купить, как репу к ужину. Вряд ли это стоит любых методик.

 

Чтобы справиться с демоном, кровь не нужна. Достаточно воли и знаний.

«Тебя научат», — сказал спаситель.

«Безусловно», — обещал Первый Чародей.

Коннор верит им.

 

— Твой отец, разумеется, действует, исходя из твоего блага — как он его понимает, — благодушно и ни капельки не вкрадчиво замечает Ирвинг.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Коннор. 

Он хорошо знает, к чему приводят благие намерения. Очень-очень хорошо.

— Я хотел бы остаться здесь, если это возможно, — добавляет он.

— Уверен, я придумаю, что можно сделать, — довольно отвечает Ирвинг.

 

***

 

Когда Великая Чародейка Фиона принимает предложение магистра Алексиуса, Коннор собирает вокруг себя всех, кто готов слушать.

— Инквизиция встала лагерем на Перекрёстке, — просто говорит он. — Я слышал, они принимают всех, кто готов помогать. Думаю, пара дюжин магов им не помешает. Официально Круги распущены, так что госпожа Фиона не может распоряжаться никем, кроме себя. А рабство у нас в Ферелдене вообще запрещено.

— Я слышала, храмовники так и рыщут повсюду, — замечает Линнея, и непонятно, злит её это или радует.

— Мы под защитой короля, если вы забыли. И в случае чего, мы всё-таки не беспомощные селяне. Уж оставшихся учеников и Усмирённых как-нибудь защитим.

— А их-то зачем с собой тащить? — громыхает из задних рядов. — Нам бы самим живыми добраться!

— Потому что я так сказал, — обрубает Коннор. — И потому что учеников вообще лишили всякого выбора, а Усмирённым нужно достойное дело. Мы в ответе за них.

Он машинально, привычным жестом проводит по эмблеме Круга у своего горла. Если он не забыл дорогу к Перекрёстку, и если ему будет сопутствовать хоть немного удачи, скоро её сменит знак Инквизиции — глаз, который видит, карающий меч и пламя, уничтожающее скверну. Знак, который он выбрал для себя сам.

— Я выхожу через час, — говорит он. — Все, кто хочет делать что-то полезное, могут присоединиться ко мне. Остальные вольны продолжать дрожать и смотреть, как другие решают их судьбу за них.

Он спрыгивает с пустого ящика, который использовал вместо трибуны. 

— Тебе-то хорошо! — долетает в спину. — Ты демонолог! А я не умею воевать с тем, что валится из дырищи в небе, что мне-то делать?!

Коннор оборачивается, давя улыбку:

— Тебя научат. Я научу.


End file.
